Okami no Emio
by LahtoriReikna
Summary: Emio, born from a missummoning of a demon wolf travels to each village and becomes a ninja. But her true goal is to find a person, by using a six year old picture and a book. Things though, are not simple. Konoha and Suna has lifechanging presents for her
1. Chapter 1: The Book

**Yay, A Naruto fanfiction!  
A note to my readers: I have many other fanfictions in the works, and I was going to wait until they were finished before uploading this one, but I've changed my mind. But that also means that it might take me longer to update with chapters for this one, though I promise not too long.  
But that does not affect the fanfiction and it should not affect readers as well.  
ENJOY!

* * *

**

In the town of Konoha, no one would notice one new person coming into the city if they did not attack. They wouldn't notice a twelve-year-old girl come into the city. No little girl could pose a threat, impossible. Oh, how they were wrong. This little girl they merely glanced at could bring the destruction of the city within a day if no one would try to stop her. But the girl did not come here to do that, she does not enjoy the idea of destruction as some people do.

And that girl, was me. More precisely, Emio. I have no last name, so don't ask me for one.

_'Oi, stop talking to yourself, it's driving me to the point of insanity,'_ a deadly cold voice sounded inside my head.

I ignored the voice and ran down the streets at a normal pace, heading toward Ninja Academy, where I had been informed to go. I had just arrived from the Hidden Village of Mist, and now I had to become a ninja in this place. What you may ask? Ninja in this place? It means exactly what it means. I traveled to mostly all the Hidden Villages, I believe Konoha is the only one left. I have become a ninja in each of those villages, become a jounin or higher. But how, you might ask? In such little amount of time? That's my secret you won't be learning of.

_'Shut up foolish human or I'll take control of you and drown you in the river,' _the voice came again.

I arrived at the front door of the Academy and pushed them open, walking inside, still ignoring the angry shouts inside my head. I looked at all the different numbers on the doors and took a minute or two to find the number corresponding to the number I had been told. I knocked on the door.

A chuunin opened the door, stopping his speech to look at me, questioning. After two minutes of pointless staring, he finally remembered that I was a new student starting today. He moved over to the side and let me walk in. The class went silent like the dead to stare at me walking to the center of the classroom.

"Everyone, I forgot to announced that a new student will be participating with us from now on," the chuunin said. "Um, how about you tell us something about yourself?"

I cocked my head, then shrugged my shoulders. "My name is Emio. I don't have a last name, so don't ask me for one. I have arrived just recently from the Hidden Village of Mist, and have come here to Konoha to study the ninja ways of this village. I'm only twelve-years-old and my birthday is on the seventeenth of April," I said just as I said it in my head. "Other information... you might know later on. Maybe."

The teacher smiled and clapped, the only one who clapped. Everyone else just stared at gaped.

I had short black hair with my left bang braided and eyes the color of light lavendar, black pupils, and hints of red in them. The teacher pointed to a seat next to a boy with raven colored hair and I took my seat, aware of the death glares I received from two girls. I dismissed them though, and sat down and took out of book that had a brown cover with no writing apart from the word 'sand' in golden thread, really small in the right-hand corner of the cover.

The boy looked from my face to the book before returning his attention to the teacher. I flipped open the book and started to read it.

After ten or so minutes, the teacher wrote two page numbers on the board and some problems to do. We took out the corresponding books and began the problems on a seperate sheet of paper.

"Hey, shouldn't you pay more attention to Iruka-sensei?" the boy sitting next to me asked.

I did not look up from the problems and replied, "Why does it concern you? And anyway, these problems are for babies."

He raised an eyebrow but went back to focusing on the problems. I finished them in less than five minutes, and went back to reading my book. The teacher, Iruke I believe, walked up to my end of the row and looked down at the paper with my problems on them, checking that I had them all done, and correct. He found no mistakes and thought it weird how a new girl who had just arrived and hadn't payed attention to him solve all those problems in a short amount of time.

_'Why didn't you tell them that you had already went through all the Academy courses about three times already?'_ asked the voice inside my head.

'Because,' I thought back to the voice. 'I didn't want to stand out. And you were the one who said I should take the Academy courses in Konoha, so shut ut.'

_'Don't talk to me that way foolish girl. I'll eat your soul,'_ the voice replied.

'I don't have a soul,' I thought.

The voice grumbled something I couldn't understand and stopped talking to me inside my head. Sometimes, the voice got really annoying, but I usually end the conversations before that happens.

Once the class finished the problems and Iruka went over them, he dismissed everyone for lunch break. I took my time going outside, while the rest of the Academy ran to the doors, lunch in hand or going home to eat lunch and coming back. I must have been the last one out the doors. In truth, I had been given a home from the third Hokage when I talked to him before coming to the Academy. But I did not have loving and caring parents that cooked lunch and were happy to see me back to eat it. I did not have mean and violent parents that never cooked lunch or dinner and were not happy to see me back and wanted me dead either. I just didn't have parents.

_'And you don't eat either. Except on the full and new moons, which is really freaky if you ask me,'_ the voice spoke again.

'Must you interrupt my train of thought every single time?' I asked through a thought.

_'Would you like to have random thoughts going through your head that annoyed you to no end?'_ the voice shot back.

I ignored the rest of what the voice said and sunk into the shadows of the Academy. Making sure everyone had gone away or were not looking my way, I clasped my hands together in a seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I reappeared nearby, in a clearing of the forest near the Academy, which served as a training ground. But to my luck, someone was already there, it was that raven hair guy from my class. I sighed annoyed, though he had not seen my appear in the manner which I had or sensed my presence, I could not train with an on-looker.

As I examined the area, I noticed the two glaring girls from my class sitting down next to bush, eating some snacks and staring at the guy train. I grunted.

I turned around on the tree branch I had landed on, and jumped to the next tree before jumping down to the ground and walking into the clearing like any normal person would. The two girls shot glares at me and the guy stopped for a second to see who had arrived.

"What are you doing here?" the guy asked.

"Going to train. Have a problem?" I replied.

He flinched slightly, but I payed no attention. Instead, I turned to the wooden dummy in front of me. I took a stance that resembled the Hyuugan fighting style stance and struck out my palm to the dummy. Blue and red chakra came soaring out of my hand and split the dummy in two without touching it. The dummy's top portion of its body flew upward, and threatened to fall on the two girls.

The guy noticed this and rushed to their aid, but I beat him to it. I took out three kunais in a blink of an eye and threw it hard at dummy, the force pushing it an inch away from the girls. It landed with a loud thud on the ground, dust surrounding it, sending the two girls coughing. Then, the slips of paper with inscriptions on them that I had pasted onto the handles of the kunais blew up, reducing the dummy's wooden top to ash.

The raven hair guy faced me. I knew what was going through his mind, but to me, I had barely started.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**That's the first chapter! I know it was confusing, but I didn't want Emio to not be mysterious.  
Sasuke vs. Emio next chapter, you'll find out why at the beginning. It's only a small fight.  
Now, you might say that Emio is too strong to begin with, but that's the way it is supposed to be in th beginning. Remember, Sasuke hasn't passed his Genin test yet. Emio has, many times, and if you can't figure out why and how, next chapter maybe, you will.  
Disclaimer: Though I want to, I DO NOT own Naruto. Emio (yes, just Emio), though, I do own.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke vs Emio

**The moment we have all been waiting for, Chapter 2!  
I hope you like it!  
Enjoy.

* * *

**

"How did you do that?" the guy asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I wouldn't answer to someone like him. And anyway, I don't even know his name, therefore, he was ahead of me, as he knew mine. I tried to keep things as evenly as possible with people. So I just shrugged. The girls had hidden in the bush and slowly came back out. They had missed all the action the raven haired boy had seen, so they thought they had been rescued by him.

"Oh Sasuke," the blond said.

The pink haired girl smiled lively, thanking him, then they galred at each other, sparkes flying. I couldn't believe how they acted. Well, I knew the boy's name now, Sasuke. Wait.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke?" I asked, not believing it.

He gave me a funny look and nodded his head. To him, nothing felt out of the ordinary, but to me, I had been hit by a flying boulder. This kid here, was an Uchiha, well, I wouldn't believe it even if he had the symbol on his back. I let it slide, deciding to investigate this mystery later.

"And you are Emio," he said. "Now are you going to answer my question?"

"No," I replied.

I could tell he got angry. Sasuke might have been the top of the class yesterday, but today, he had been kicked out of that position by a new girl, me. It didn't bug me at all, but it bugged him. I looked around, finding another spare wooden block that seemed in good condition and slowly walked to it. Sasuke had his eyes bored into my back as he watched me throw shurikens from a distance after making an imaginary 'x' on the wood.

_'You do know you are provoking that poor soul into hating you?'_ the voice inside my head asked.

'Yes I'm aware,' I simply thought my reply.

I pulled out the shurikens from the wood and placed them back into my pockets. Sasuke was still studying me, and the girls had finished their lunch. They kept on asking if Sasuke wanted to walk back down to the Academy with them, but he had other plans. He was curious.

"Emio, care to spar?" he asked.

"If you think you can win, well, you can't," I told him, placing the rest of the shurikens back into my pockets.

_'Don't kill the boy, we don't want this kind of attention right from the start,' _the voice in my head said.

The two girls, upon hearing this, got up and tried to stop us. But no matter how hard they tried, how much they begged, or how threatening their threats were, we just ignored them and got into a stance. My stance resembled the Hyuugan fighting style, though with some minor changes. They tried to threaten us with getting Iruka, but they were too late.

"Sakura-san, Ino-san, please get to a better location and stay out of this," Sasuke said.

At first, the sparring match went on normally. Some kicks, punches, trying to get the other cornered. But it did not last like that for long. Soon Sasuke started to become a little more serious when he noticed that I was not an ordinary beginner, which he should have figured out by my demonstrations. He put his hands together, forming the seal needed to use the cloning jutsu, bunshin no jutsu.

He used this tactic to get me to fight the illusions while he formed the seal of the tiger. It took me only mere seconds to get rid of the clones, but right when I finished, Sasuke breathed fire on me. It did not go as he planned though.

He let out a silent gasp, though the two girls who watched from the distance repeated his gasp louder. I was unharmed, not even slightly burned. My arms were slightly raised above my legs, and dripping water. My eyes were closed and some dust flew around my feet. Sasuke's fire was just a little candle to me.

The blond haired girl, Ino, whispered something to Sakura before taking off, no doubtly to get Iruka.

"Is that all you have in you Sasuke?" I asked, straightening up, keeping my eyes closed.

"Ch, what makes you think I'm done?" he snapped.

I laughed for a second. "The fact, Sasuke, that I am better than you."

"Prove it," he replied.

I opened my eyes, which had changed color. They were now red and black, with weird crease-like marks near the black pupil. And around the black pupil, three dots, black dots.

"What?" Sasuke took a step back. "How the hell is that possible?!"

I grinned. "You want to know? I'll tell you. I really shouldn't even be alive, because you see, I was born from a summoning which took run turns. This summoning was being held by some Uchiha and Hyuugan clan members twelve years ago, in Suna, which is why I try to always say I am from the desert. The summoning ritual was to summon a wolf, sorta like the nine-tailed fox which reaked havoc on Konoha. Instead, I'm still guessing on this part, that because of all the differend blood-lines, it went wrong, and poof, me. Part Uchiha, part Hyuugan, and I have a demon wolf inside of my body," I explained rather quickly.

Before Sasuke could reply or anything could happen, Ino came running back, followed by Iruka. Sakura descended from the tree she was in. My eyes reverted back to their usual color before Iruka could notice them. Sakura had been in the tree behind me, therefore she could not see my face.

I'll just keep the long story short here, we had to stay after school in detention. Iruka was defiantly not pleased, but he pretended like nothing happened when we went back to the classroom. Sasuka pretended like I did not sit next to him, and I just went back to reading my book, ignoring everything.

_'How many times do I have to ask before you actually stop talking to yourself!' _the voice, belonging to the demon wolf inside of me shrieked with fury.

'You talking and me responding, you see, is the same thing as talking to myself. Thinking though, which I would like you to stop listening in on them, is much different,' I thought my response.

_'Ch, don't try to put the blame on me you foolish human. Your thoughts echo, its rather annoying,' _it replied.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**There we go. I know it kind of ended like that, but yeah.  
Next chapter is... Well... Emio goes to meet the Hokage and Sasuke decides to do some snooping around.  
It's also the genin test, because I don't want to waste time in the Academy, the story needs to get a move on to plot! w00t!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Emio.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hokages, Secrets, and Family

**Right. Sorry for the wait everyone. I've been really busy.  
But not to worry. Here is the chapter.  
I hope you all enjoy this! I'm doing my best to make it good.**

* * *

The Genin test came quickly after my fight with Sasuke. We still had not forgotten what had happened, so everyone was invisible to everyone. But I didn't mind, I was used to it ebing this way for a long, long time. Iruka, after class the day before the test, asked me to stay after school. Knowing I could not possible walk away and pretend I didn't hear him wasn't an option in this type of scenario. 

"Hokage-Sama wishes to see you today, before you take the test tomorrow," Iruka told me.

I nodded my head, bowed slightly to him and than left. On my way to the huge red building with the fire kanji on the roof, I passed the yellow haired kid trying his hardest to train, and noticed that a really shy girl hid behind a tree, watching him.

I knocked on the door, and the Hokage told me to come in, so I did.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about? Hokage-Sama?" I asked as politly as I could.

_'Oh man, hear yourself speak. That's hilarious. Hokage-Sama! That's the first time you pay respect to someone,' _the wolf inside of me laughed, but I ignored its statement.

"Yes. I know you came from the Hidden Village of Mist, after passing to Chuunin," Sarutobi said. "And you are originally from Suna. But tell me, I haven't found any information on family, or where you're staying here. And... Emio, just Emio? I don't want to offend you in any way, but I'd like to know more about you. I'm sure you know that whatever you say here stays here," he continued.

"I am," I replied.

"Then, could you please tell me?" he asked.

"Well, its pretty easy to understand. I'm just really good at shinobi arts, and its easy for me to pass the exams. I've taken them in every single Hidden Village. How I found them? Instinct, travelling on instinct," I said.

_'I told you where they were,' _the demon said. _'You don't give me any credit do you?'_

"Family, I've never had any. And me being from Suna, well, maybe. I have no idea how I came to be here really. I've been using the house that Iruka-sensei had talked to you about, right? And my name. Yup, just Emio, replied.

The Hokage nodded his head slightly. "Could you be a little more specific?"

I pulled out the book with the golden letters 'sand' on it and put it on his desk. He looked at it for a second, knowing what it was. As he went to put his hand on it, he hesitated, before touching it slightly. As if being shocked, he pulled his hand away.

"So, this is the real book," he said. "I've heard of the book being stolen from the Kazekage in Suna. You were the one who stole it?"

"No. A boy gave it to me before I left. Um... I was about six, and he seemed to be around my age as well. I only saw him for a moment, but the first thing I noticed about him is that he looked really lonely. I've got a picture of him actually, which I stole. Its the only thing I stole, honest," I said.

A moments pause. "I see. I guess this book really does prove it. You're her, Emio," he said to himself more than to me.

_'Oh wow. You just figured that out? She told you she was Emio a long time ago!'_ the demon spat.

Another pause. "Okay, that's good. I'm sorry for having to take up your free time. But two more things before you go. One, that book, don't ever let anyone from this village who isn't a chuunin or jounin read it. Even then, they must have my permission. It's a dangerous book, you do know that. Two, I pray that you won't do anything during the test that will spill out your secret," Sarutobi said.

"Heh, don't take me for a fool. I'd never let anyone touch this book... unless I give concent. And it takes more than a test to reveal my secrets. The real one that is..." I said, then remembered Sasuke.

"You can go now. Practice hard," he said.

**_- My House -_**

Sasuke had overheard that I needed to see the Hokage, so he took that time to do some snooping around. Ever since we had fought, my little summoning crap explanation has been on his mind. And the part that I had the Sharingan really ticked him off. He knew where I lived, since it was near the place he stayed at. But he had no idea it was an actual house. A pretty good sized one too.

As he entered through the window which I had left open, he was amazed at the stuff inside as well.

'Hm... This is really weird. A house this size, you can't be alone.' he thought.

But as he looked around the first floor, all he found was a nicely furnished entry way, a living room that had just a couch, and four bookshelves overflowing with books, and a table with scrolls and paintbrushes. There was also a kitchen, but all it had was a fridge, which was empty, and the normal cabinets and stove. But when Sasuke searched the cabinets, there was nothing in them. No plates, not even water. He even checked the bathroom, which was gleaming clean. But no where could he find pictures of people who would look like family.

Next, he climbed the stairs, hoping to find something that would show that I really did have family. The little hallway that lead to two bedrooms and a bathroom was also nicely furnished. He also noticed the upstairs bathroom was as clean as the first, and it connected the two bedrooms. The first bedroom Sasuke went in just had tons of random things, one chair and table in the middle of the junk.

He took his time though, and looked through some of the so called junk. He found, in a box, lots of forehead protectors from many Hidden Villages. The only one that was missing was Suna and Konoha. But with later searching, he found the Suna one in my actual bedroom, neatly pinned to the wall next to my mirror. But anyway, back at the junk filled room.

Sasuke, after rummaging through more stuff, also found many kunais and shurikens, the normal stuff for shinobi. He also found though, a lot more scrolls, some of them old and tattered, and some really important looking ones. One of them, the only one he read, had instructions on seels. They were some really weird looking seels, not like the ones you could find in a book.

Apparently, from reading the scroll, he found out that it was a series of seels that ran down the right and left arm, sometimes on the spine as well. They were very powerful seels, therefore, they must seel something extremely powerful. But the thing was that they didn't last for eternity, you had to perform the seels every six months. And if something where to provoke the power the seels seel, then the seels would appear, bleeding, and cause pain so painful it should stop the person from releasing the power.

Sasuke gobbled this whole thing up, deciding to work things out later. He moved on to the next room, the actual bedroom. It was in a shape of a square P. The door opened up to a minor hallway that had the door to the bathroom and a long, but short dresser and large mirror hanging over it. The window was at the opposite end of the room, the bed right underneath it. That was about all the room could hold.

But, as Sasuke looked at the stuff on the top of the dresser, he found a small frame. And the picture was the picture of someone he detested very much. His brother. Next to the frame was a small piece of paper with no name of who it was for and who sent it. But after reading it, Sasuke had a huge hunch it came from his brother.

_Emio, I've just received news that you left the village of Mist and went on to Konoha. You know the story pretty well. I just want to ask a favor, if you could somehow manage to make a fight between you and my brother, and then tell me the results... You know what I'm looking for. I wish you good luck on your tests, though you don't need it. _

Sasuke gritten his teeth. That fight was to inform his brother on how strong he was most likely. One more reason to despise him, and me. He banged his fist on the dresser, the paper flying up a little, revealing yet another.

_That's just what I thought. Also, you really have chosen Konoha then? Well, even though I don't like the place anymore, I hope you enjoy your time there. And I have to agree, there's a huge chance you might find what you're looking for, obtain what you're looking for, in Konoha, even though Suna is the best place... I can understand you're reasoning. I'll visit... sometime. You visit the clan sometime, I've got to tell you one more thing._

Having read enough, Sasuke moved along. Though the room had nothing else, there was a huge picture on top of head of the bed, hanging off the wall. From the background, he could tell that it was Suna, through other pictures he looked at in books. The picture had a small little child, no more than six. He had spiky reddish brown hair and aquamarine eyes, with thick black shadow surrounding them, insomia most likely. He held a teddy bear as well. But the first thing you notice about this boy is that he looks lonely.

'Well, its not the first time someones lonely. It seems to be a widely spread disease,' thought Sasuke. 'But I don't like the sand on the ground at his feet. Something's wrong... Sand.'

He thought of the book I always carried with me. It had no cover picture, no title. Just the golden letters 'sand.' He had to get his hands on it and read it somehow. Just as he thought about that, the front door opened, along with a voice saying with many pauses, "Shut up, do you know how to... what? the window, what about the window, I left it open to air this place out. Someone?"

And then silence.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its nice and lengthy, to make up for the long time everyone spent waiting for this.  
I thank everyone who reads this, and likes it. I hope you'll continue reading.  
I loooove writing man. Yeah. Nyway, next chapter, little house breaking into issues to resolve no? and the Genin test!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Emio is my character. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Genin Test

**Well then, finally! The chapter that comes after chapter 3!  
Sorry for the long wait everyone. But its here!  
NOTE: I've had some confusion last chapter near the end. Emio talks out loud to the demon when she is alone. There, she did not know Sasuke was inside her house, therefore, talked back to the demon wolf out loud.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**

Sasuke looked around the room quickly, looking for a way out. He knew the door would not be a good escape point, as I would most likely enter the room through there. His only option, the window. But when he looked out the window, the drop wasn't that bad, if only there werent rose buses with sharp needles sticking off the stems planted below it. The roofs of other buildings or trees were too far off to jump. He stared back at the door, expecting the worse now, but I had not showed up.

His next train of thought, hide. He could easily move into the bathroom and as I came into my room, escape into the other room, and run out the door. But if the demon could sense his prescense, it was probably telling me where to go to find the intruder. He decided to give it a shot and just as his foot moved a milimeter, my voice sounded behind him, rather coldly.

"What," I said, stressing that word, "Are you doing in my house?"

Sasuke jumped from the shock and turned around to see me sitting on my bed. He backed up rather quickly, toward the door. I got up and walked toward him as he walked back.

"Shocked to see me? Oh well," I said. "Answer my question!"

"I wanted to know more, curiousity got the better of me!" he quickly spat out.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Do you know what happens to cats who get curious? They die, says the saying."

Sasuke turned and ran.

_You are so mean to poor soul. You sure scared him, _the demon said.

"Oh please, shut up. Sasuke wouldn't get scared of something so trivial as me being 'angry.' Anyway, he probably wants to kill me too, seems he read Itachi's letters," I said to the demon.

I took out my book from my pockets and placed it down next to the letters, looking at the forehead protector pinned on the wall. It shined from the setting sun, making the demon snort in my head. I shook my head and went downstairs to close the window.

The next morning, I arrived early at the Academy. Today was the Genin Test, and I wanted to get it over with as fast sa possible, since I had something to do after the test that the Hokage asked me to do. People started to file in one by one about ten minutes after I arrived, they all looked at me first, before sitting down. Once the class filled in, Iruke came in and announced the routine of the day. We would have a written test first.

Everyone seemed to have done well on the test, as they were all laughing at our break inbetween the next test. The next test would be seeing if we can create at least one good clone of ourselves. We would be called in one by one by alphabetical order to perform the jutsu to a couple of teachers. Since I had no last name, they just called me when the 'e's came up.

Iruka said as I walked in, "Please make one replica of yourself. The grade will be on how well it resembles you and how well in 'health' it appears."

I clasped my hands together forming the seals and muttered, "Bunshin no Jutsu." One perfect resembling clone appeared beside me, doing the same thing I was previously doing. Iruka and the other teachers whispered for a moment before writing a couple things down and dismissing me. I left the room and headed back to the classroom for our break.

_This test is by far the most boring out of all the tests you've taken, _the demon said.

The last test was as boring as the others, it was to see if we knew how to use various weapons, mostly shurikens and kunais.

Finally, as the clocks chimmed four in the afternoon, Iruka came into the classroom and announced, "When I call your name, go to the classroom next door. Once you are done in there, you are dismissed for the day."

And he began to call off names.

My name was called and I followed directions, and went to the room next door. The teacher there congradulated me and gave me the Konoha forehead protector, the symbol that I had passed the test. He also said that I finished the first in the class, which did not surprise me. I tied the forehead protector around my neck immediatly after I exited the building, clasped my hands together and vanished in a puff of white smoke.

I appeared outside the Hokage's office, and as soon as I arrived, the door opened, revealing the Hokage and a Jounin ninja with silverish hair, reading a book. I walked in without hesitation.

"Emio, good timing," Sarutobi said, "This is Hatake Kakashi, the one I told you about briefly. I want you to join his team of Genin for about a week or two, and see what you can learn from him."

The ninja, Kakashi, put his hand up in a greeting, not taking his eyes off his book. It reminded me of myself when I read my book.

_That guy seems pretty strong Emio,_ the demon commented. _He has the Sharingan, the left eye._

"After that, you'll go straight to a Chuunin level," the Hokage continued.

I nodded my head, "Understood."

Kakashi closed his book and inspected my now, and asked, "This girl has the Sharingan as well as the Byakugan?"

I nodded my head again.

"Interesting," was all he said after that.

I left soon after that, and went back to the Academy, seeing all the family members and their children who just graduated. Only one kid was on a swing under the tree by the entrance, looking rather gloomy. As I passed a couple of adults, they whispered something about 'him' and when I looked back at the guy, he had walked off with another ninja, most likely up to something bad.

Sasuke had left too, but I knew he was being chased down by Sakura and Ino so they could congradulate them.

**_-The Next Day-_**

Sasuke, Sakura, and the kid who had sat on the swing the other night all sat on a blue bench, waiting. I stood at a distance not too far and noticed the kid had somehow managed to pass the Genin test over night. Overhearing part of their converstations, I learned that the boy was called Naruto. Kakashi arrived and greeted everyone. I grumbled under my breath, I got to spend two weeks with them.

They moved to another location, and Kakashi took out two bells. I watched from a tree as Naruto lost like a rock and Sakura worrying about Sasuke like a mother. It made me laugh really. After they had passed Kakashi's test, he announced to them, "By the way, I failed to mention this earlier, but Emio will be in our group for about two weeks."

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura both ask at the same time.

I hopped down from the tree I had watched from and went to stand next to Kakashi.

"Well, since we all seem to be happy now, lets meet same place tomorrow!" he continued, and then vanished.

"Why do you have to join our group?" Sakura spat out.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Hokage-sama told me I should. Apparently, Kakashi is supposed to be able to teach me some new things. Anyway, its not like I'll be in your group the entire time."

"Yeah, then where are you going to go?" Sasuke asked.

I gazed down at him, "I'll be graduating to Chuunin."

Naruto's jaw dropped at those words and exclaimed, "What? Chuunin! How?"

"'Cause," I replied, and walked away.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Not the greatest of all chapters... Cause it was a boring test.  
Next chapter deals with their cleaverly disguised A-rank mission! Til then!**


	5. Chapter 5: End of Memories Part I

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. Studying for midterms!  
Okay, so I'm skipping ahead to the part where they go to the Land of Waves.  
Kakashi is already fighting Zabuza, Sakura is guarding Tazuna... Sasuke and Naruto and fighting it out with Haku, and Emio is supposed to stop the town from doing anything stupid. Course, Emio has her own plans so. Yeah.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**

I twirled a kunai on my finger, watching Inari closely to make sure he didn't run off and do something idiodic. Kakashi ordered me to stay and watch over him, that I should let him and the other three deal with the enemies. I had a feeling he made me do this to avoid making a mistake and releasing my demon wolf inside of me. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second, thinking things through.

_Stop being a fool and go fight, _the demon spart inside my head.

I replied, 'I can't go against orders.'

_Since when do you follow orders? I have to say, you've grown soft to Konoha or something, _it said.

I stood up when I heard Inari starting to run somewhere. I dropped the kunai into my pocket and dashed after him, passed him, and stopped him from advancing any further.

"Move! I have to do something!" he yelled at me, angry.

I raised an eyebrow. "Right. You want to get your feelings across to your mom and roud up this small place and fight that dude with the money?" I sarcasticly asked.

Inari glared at me, but his glare made me laugh. I patted the kid on the head and said, "Well then, why did you stop running?"

_Stop acting so nice, its making me sick, _the demon said.

I ignored it and watched Inari disappear into his house. When no one could hear me, I replied to the demon, "Don't get ahead of yourself."

It took about thirty minutes for Inari to do his job and the town to gather up everyone and anything that could be used as weapons. As Inari and his team of people marched towards the incomplete bridge, I followed from the roofs of the houses. When we arrived at the bridge, I saw Sasuke dead, Haku dying on the ground, Sakura in front of Tazuna, and Kakashi battling with Zabuza for a little longer more. Naruto stood admist all of this.

Coming from the opposite side of the bridge, Gato and his men were arriving.

It all kinda happened really fast, Zabuza got angry at them and killed them all with a kunai in his mouth. Inari and his team of people never got a good chance of fighting at all.

**_-Couple hours later-_**

"Emio! You defied my orders," Kakashi said, over dinner at Tsunami's and Inari's house.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Its not like anything happened anyway. And plus, I was behind them, I wouldn't have let any harm come to any of the villagers."

Kakashi sighed. "While you are a Genin, you need to follow my commands. Understand?" he asked.

"Right," I replied.

**_-Konoha-_**

A week had passed since we came back to Konoha. The Hokage had given me permission to graduate to Chuunin three days after we arrived. I accepted without hesitation, but I still had to train under Kakashi. I also had many missions that I had to carry out, but apart from that, I had nothing to do.

Sasuke had survived the battle, and he had returned to his normal self, trying to find a way to get back at me. I stood outside my house, leaning against the wall, reading the book with no title for the millionth time. As I turned the page, I realized I had to go buy some food for tonight, as it was going to be a full moon and I wanted to eat looking up at it. Another one of my weird habits.

I put the book down in the windowsil, hidding it within a flower box, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke took this time to put his plan into action. He wanted my book and he was going to get it. He left his hiding place and krept towards my house, even though no one was home. He scurried around the flower box, trying to find the book which blended in too well with the dirt. After a few minutes, he was able to see the faint golden letters and pulled the book out, flipping it open.

It felt like something bit him in the hand, hard too. Sasuke winced as it repeated, and continously bit his hands. He couldn't make sense of the words, they were all about this boy and this creature. Then stuff about summonings and the KazeKage of Suna. Everything was mixed up together in the pages that Sasuke thought he knew why I read it so much. The more you read it, the better you must understand it.

It took him that long to releaze that his chakra was decreasing at fast rates. In a puff of smoke, I stood in front of him, holding packs of Ramen. I twitched when I saw him there, reading my book.

_Oh man, he's gonna get something huge, _the wolf demon said inside my head.

I twitched again when he looked up. He dropped the book to the ground and his eyes went wide. He put his hands up in the air, quickly thinking of a good excuse.

I grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the door. "What makes you think you have the right to look at my book?" I muttered angrily at him.

I threw him across the street, picking up the book and dusting it off, then pocketed it in the many pockets of the Chuunin vest. Sasuke hoped to his feet and ran off, and I threw a kunai at him. But instead of hitting Sasuke, it hit another kunai sent by Kakashi, who appeared in front of me.

"Kakashi," I said.

"Lets try to refrain from killing Sasuke for a while, Emio," Kakashi said, handing me my kunai back. "But I have some news I think you might want to hear. We're going to be hosting a Chuunin exam soon, and there's going to be a team from Suna coming."

I shifted my feet.

"I'd thought I'd let you know," he said, then walked off.

That night, as I ate my ramen I had bought, looking up at the moon, my mind was on the coming exam. If Kakashi told the truth, then it had to be him.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Right. I know this one wasn't that great... But I just had to include this in here or else nothing would make sense from then on.  
In the next chapter, things get a little confusing if you don't pay attention.  
I'll give you a hint for now: Memories.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Emio is my character. Much thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6: End of Memories Part II

**Okay. This time, things get interesting. The story really kinda starts here.  
You'll understand what I mean soon in this chapter.  
So without any more chatter, read!**

* * *

I had, for the time that had to pass before the Chuunin Exam, helped train three people. One guy who had two red triangle marks on his cheeks, Kiba, the guy with the sunglasses and that really freaked me out the first time I saw him, Shino, and then the shy Hyuuga girl, Hinata. But now, it was finally the day that people from the other hidden villages would start to arrive, and I knew the ones from Suna would already be here. 

I was walking down a road, swinging a kunai on my finger when something felt out of place. As I turned the corner, I saw Konohamaru being picked on by a guy from Suna, and next to him, a girl, who seemed to be afraid of something, but did not say anything. These two I knew right away that they were not the one I was looking for. But the third team member was missing.

I stopped twirling my Kunai to throw it at the guy with the purple make-up on his face. My hand stopped short when I sensed Sasuke, and he threw a rock at the guy's hand, and Konohamaru dropped to the ground. I could not hear what was being said, but another guy popped out from the tree, handing off of it like bat.

The two on the ground reacted right away to the person, and seemed rather afraid of that person. Sasuke also seemed shocked.

The new guy, the other team member, had the sandy red hair and the aquamarine eyes like the kid in my picture. But he had a kanji that stood for love on top of his left eye, and the blackness of his eyes had grown darker, unlike the kid in the picture.

_That's him. He's changed though, but his chakra's the same as the kid, _the demon said.

I waited until everyone had gone their seperate ways to make myself known to the Suna ninjas. I stopped them from turning a corner, and the girl did not seem too happy about that. She immediately thought that my sudden appearance was to check to see if they had travelling permits. But I wasn't asking anything about them allowed to be here or not. Instead, I took out my book and showed it to the guy with the red hair.

He made no reaction to it, just glanced down at it.

'He's not having any sort of reaction, are you lying to me?' I asked the wolf inside my head.

_Just cause he doesn't have a reaction to the book doesn't mean anything. He could just have forgotten about it or something, _it defended itself.

I returned the book to one of my pockets and walked past them, turning to watch them leave.

Though I could no longer see their faces, the air around each of them gave me a thought of what they were thinking. The girl seemed to be frustrated, the red-haired one stayed the same, and the other one seemed to be curious to why I randomly showed a book to them.

"Who was that?" the girl asked.

"A girl," the red-haired one said. "The one from Suna six years ago maybe." he added under his breath.

"What?" the girl asked.

No response.

'I hate times like this,' the girl thought.

_--Hey! Emio! Earth to Emio the fool who is supposed to be my host! Hello? Emio. God dammit wake up! If only I had soime chakra left, I'd take control and bash you into a tree to wake you up. Argh. This sucks, it feels like I'm watching a movie or something, stupid imganiation. WAKE UP EMIO!--_

**_-Middle of a Forest, Somewhere on the outskirts of Konoha-_**

I stirred and woke up abruptly due to the voice pounding in my head.

_Wake up!_

I groaned and used my hands to support my weight as I sat up, taking in my surroundings. The ground was scorched and burned badly as far as the eye could see. The trees that had survived were either burning or already dead. Most that survived lay in ruins, twisted and blown apart from the inside. I rubbed my eyes and looked once more.

_You've been alseep for like, two hours now! I told you that you should've stopped. You've completely exhausted both of our chakras. _the demon said.

"But it worked," I said, looking at my still smoking hands.

_Yes, so it seems to have worked. Goody for you. You blew up trees, fool, _it said.

I sighed. "So what? As long as I managed to do it, I'm quite happy with the fact we are chakra-less for the moment."

_Right. And what are you going to do if you're attacked? _it replied. _And what are you going to do at the meeting that's starting in five minutes?_

My eyes widened suddenly, "Crap! That thing was today wasn't it? Why didn't you wake me up earlier, I'm blamming you for being late."

_You're the one who didn't want to wake up, _it defended itself.

I hopped to my feet, regained my balance and dashed off towards Konoha. I had a meeting today, an ANBU selection meeting. Any Jounins that qualified would be looked at by current ANBU members and if they pass, then they become ANBU. It was quite an informal way to select people, but the Hokage ordered it to be that way for this time.

As I dashed through the scorched terrain, my mind traveled back to my dream. A dream about the past. About a year and a halfish ago. A dream about my life when its sole purpose was to find the kid in my picture which still hung over my bed.

As I finally spotted a tree still living, I took out the book with the small golden letters and looked down at it.

_Not this again._ the demon said.

"That dream had to have a meaning behind it. I mean, how many dreams have I had in my life, one?" I snapped.

_Then, once you're part of ANBU, go on a secret mission to Suna and finally put an end to this 'who is this kid now' thing, _it said.

**_-Suna-_**

Gaara snapped out of his daydream he was having. He stared out the window at the sky, his mind on his daydream. It had covered a part of his childhood, seven or so years ago, soon to be eight, and then it had gone to the Chuunin Exam, which unfortunately, he did not remember most of it.

A knock came at his door, and then Temari's voice which said, "Gaara, you going to have lunch or what?"

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Well, how was it? Losts of little secrets in the second half of this chapter.  
Like, what was Emio doing to knock her out and drain hers and the wofls chakra?  
And Gaara had a daydream, oh, gasp! Ahha..ha... yeah...  
Just so its not confusing to anyone, the year is kinda after Sasuke leaves, almost kills Naruto, and joins with Orochimaru. I'm not really sure how far away in time is is from the Chuunin Exam, but I'm kinda trying to say that most of them, like Emio, Naruto, Sakura, (the Genins of Naruto's year) are 13 to 14 years of age now. Emio is a Jounin.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Emio is my character, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Journey Starts

**Here is the next chapter. Emio gets working on her goals.  
Enjoy this chapter!  
I use seals in this chapter, but my memory is fazy on which ones are used for what. Please correct me if I get them wrong so I can correct my mistakes. Thanks.**

* * *

Sakura had been promoted to Jounin recently, along with Naruto and the others. I had befriended Sakura, along with most of the others. At this point in time, I was walking back to my house, to prepare a mission I wished to go on. Of course, just because you're an ANBU doesn't mean your mission will be approved by the Hokage, let alone a solo mission of what I wished to do. 

"Wow Emio, ANBU huh?" Sakura said, walking with me toward my house. "So then, what are you going to do now?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "I'm going to go on a solo mission to Suna, once Tsunade-sama approves of it."

Sakura nodded her head but added, "Solo? Isn't that dangerous? Even though you're part of the ANBU, people won't leave you alone. We've already had ten situations where people invaded to get your book, eight where they tried to kidnap you, and four situations where they tried to kill you."

"Thanks for reciting my life," I said, laughing a little.

Sakura laughed a little as well, before regaining the seriousness in her voice. "But I still think it's too dangerous. Tsunade-sama might approve it, but I don't think she will unless you get rid of the solo part."

_She's got a point_, the demon said in my head.

'Shut up,' I replied to it, grimacing, making Sakura raise an eyebrow.

"She agrees with me?" she asked. "That's two on one Emio, admit your defeat."

I sighed. "Fine."

After getting some scrolls and refilling all my supplies as well as taking surplus just in case, and taking my Suna's forehead protector with me, I headed to go see Tsunade. It took a couple minutes before I reached the building and entered, knocking on her door. The gruff, "Enter." came and I opened the door, letting myself in.

"Tsunade-sama," I greeted her.

She smiled for a second before asking, "You're planning on going to Suna right?"

I nodded my head. "I think its time I finish my goals once and for all. Then I can focus on the matters at hand."

"Who are you taking with you?" she asked. "And do not say no one, or else I will not approve of your mission, unless you leave your book here, which I don't think will happen, since you need it."

I nodded my head once more. "I know. I'd like to go with Kakashi, but in the end, I don't really care who comes with me, as long as they are not the rank of Genin. This mission would be A-class if it was on a piece of paper, most likely higher too."

Tsunade put her hands together, staring at me. "Kakashi is out on a mission of his own for the next week. You can bring along Kiba and Neji. I will have Sakura join you when I hear you have reached Suna and met with the Kazekage. Kakashi will then come to you're aid if needed once he gets back."

_She's planning on letting this mission be avaible to anyone with the rank Jounin or higher, I think. So watch there be more people following you. She's serious this time, _the demon said in my head.

'I'm quite aware of that,' I replied to the demon.

**_-Three Hours Later-_**

Neji and Kiba both waited for me by the gates of Konoha. I ran up to them, tying my Konoha forehead protector around my neck.

"Sorry sorry. I was doing something that came up," I said, and we began our journey to Suna.

We took the most obvious route to the village, and we took our time. In no means were we rushed to do things. I actually thought of it like a vacation. A vacation with many risks and dangers and life-threatening ordeals that could happen whenever.

As we neared the first long climb on a path that now cut into the large forests, I finally told Neji and Kiba details of this mission.

"This mission is to reach Suna, but don't forget that it won't be as easy as that. For one thing, we have many people trying to either get me or my book. And two, Sasuke could show up at any time. Not counting all the things Sasuke wants, we are in a huge danger zone," I told them, though that was already obvious, as we had a follower in the trees above us. "Kiba and Akamaru, please be on the lookout, Neji, do whatever you can do make sure no harm can get to anyone. These are simple tasks you can handle, or else you would not be a Jounin."

"Of course," Kiba said, with the agreeing bark of Akamaru following.

Neji nodded his head.

"So, for the person who is obviously listening in to our conversation in the tree to the right of us, the second one next to the marker on the road, I suggest either running away or showing your cowardly face," I said, turning to the tree.

A shadow fell to the ground and slowly emerge into the sunlight. It was an ordinary water ninja, most likely trying to get his hands on the valuable treasure I have.

"Hmph, hand over the book or die!" the ninja said.

"Sorry. Your skill level is lower than everyone else who wants my book. I'm afraid you already lost in that matter," I said. "So leave if you want to keep your life."

The person took out a kunai and got into a fighting stance of no valure. I sighed, formed the tiger seal and said, "Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu."

In one breath of fire, the guy was smoking on the ground, not getting up any time soon. I took the kunai in his hand and pocketed it, you never know when you'll need an extra one. With that, Neji, Kiba, and I continued down the road.

_Why did you waste that chakra on him?_ the demon asked.

'Because I felt like it. Its not like we can run short of chakra any time soon anyway, so shut up, leave my thoughts alone,' I replied.

Kiba though, picked up a new scent. An enemy ninja, and defenitely not as weak as the one we encountered. That ninja must have been a decoy for the real threat that was going to come. But, I did not worry. I had a new technique in my inventory of jutsus, and if it didn't complete destroy the target, I would be shocked to death most likely.

_Shocked to death? Please_, the demon said, once more reading my thoughts.

'One of these days, I'm going to find a way to seperate from you and then use that technique to teach you not to disturb my thoughts!' I yelled at it inside my head.

_If you ever found a way to do that, I'd be very happy to finally be free from your horrible thoughts. And, by the way, you wouldn't have enough chakra by yourself to do it, _it replied.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Next chapter: Emio, Neji, and Kiba vs. Two strange ninjas.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Emio is my character, thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Enemy Appears

**Well then, ready for this chapter?  
Jutsu time, I'll be using their japanese names. Also note: I'm going to randomly assign hand seals to the things. Some of them I know, most I don't. So please do not get mad if something should have ended with Tori instead of Uma or something.  
If you don't recognize one, its either you haven't seen or read it yet, or its from the movie or video games or somethin.

* * *

**

"Three on the right, four in the trees," Neji said.

"The strongest one seems to be coming slowly from behind," Kiba added on, Akamaru barking his agreement.

I nodded my head, and activated my Byakugan Sharingan eyes, to keep all the followers in check myself. It was also so that I could easily preform any jutsu in case of the need of these special abilitied eyes. Neji and Kiba followed closely, each on close guard for any attacks.

I grabbed a shuriken from my bag, and hid it inside my first.

A russle in the leaves of the trees above, a foot stepping on a fallen branch. An owl hooting and the occasional bird flying away from the coming danger. I help up my free hand and stopped, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru stopping at my signal.

Without any warning anywhere, I threw my shuriken, but I threw a hundred instead of only one, which I had taken from my bag. Shadow cloning was very useful. Like normal ninja's, they saw through the technique and avoided the most they could. The one coming from the back though, had not received any attack, but increased his pace.

Soon, Neji fought off the four which came down from their hiding spots in the trees, and Kiba with Akamaru's help fought off the other three. I was left to deal with the leader and powerful one. When I saw what he looked like, I thought this would be a fun battle.

_This one looks really boring Emio. Send a couple clones and explode them, he'll fall right for it,_ the demon said inside my head.

'I musn't,' I replied. 'Only Itachi should be able to use that technique, I mustn't reveal anything. If Sasuke gets word of this-'

_Sasuke will run away like a scardy-cat he is. Or he'll come running at you in hope to destroy you since you know Itachi's moves, not that he can do such a task anyway,_ it replied.

The ninja became two ninjas, then ten, then twenty. They were shadow clones, but with my Byakuga, I could tell them apart. With an extremely easy "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" my clones fought off his.

"You are Emio correct?" he said. "I am Okura."

I looked at him, not saying anything in reply. The thing I waited for came next.

"Hand over the book quietly and I promise no harm will come to anyone," he said.

_Bunshin Baibakuha,_ the demon said inside my head.

All my clones began to explode, one by one. I sighed, yelling inside my head, 'I just told you the reason not to do that! I can't trust you with anything. Once you think of something you need to do it. Look at the poor soul, shocked and speechless.'

"I see that you will not take the easy way out," he replied, not shocked or speechless or fazed, and began forming all of his hand seals.

I yawned, put my hands together but stopped when the area started to become all foggy. Though the person disappeared, I could still see him, and I didn't even need my eyes either. I knew this jutsu and it would not fool me. I regained my concentration and finished by muttering to myself, "Kaze no Yaiba."

I instantly formed shard blades made from the wind, and threw them at my opponent who hid in the mist. He did not see them coming, but avoided them barely. I smirked, this guy wasn't going to last a minute.

But he did. He preformed another jutsu and covered the entire area with water. No big deal, anyone can stand on water. I knew what jutsu's he would use with water, as I had learned them as well. But I didn't know when, or how. So, do avoid all unnecessary combat, I formed all the Hand Seals needed, ending with the seal Tori and said," Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu"

The water around me rose up into the air and then crashed down like a waterfall at the ninja, though, since it was his battle ground, he evaded it with ease. That's when I noticed that I was surrounded by water clones, who had managed to hide their presence.

_This guy isn't an amateur. Emio, let me take over and kill him, he won't see it coming, _the demon said.

'No. That's idiotic for this ninja,' I replied.

_Its your precious time,_ it replied.

'Lightning and water don't mix Kokami right?' I replied, dodging two water clones who came charging at me. 'So.'

I let my right hand drop, grabbing my wrist with my left hand and extended my fingers. Blue and red chakra gathered at my hand, and surrounded me in a circle, the lightning already affecting all the water clones. I easily found the real ninja now and I ran at him, and once I neared him, I hit him square in the chest with my attack. As the water clones vanished and the water and mist disappeared and the ninja flew back into the forest, I muttered, "Raikiri."

_Hmph. Lame. The technique you copied from Kakashi, _the demon, Kokami, said.

I ran back to Kiba and Shino who had finished their share of the fight and we continued on with our journey to Suna. The only thing we did not know as we walked on is that someone with more power than Sasuke, with much more knowledge of the ninja ways was coming closer and closer. Someone who hunted me, or more precisely, the demon inside of me.

The person who issued my summoning ritual himself.

**_-Next Morning-_**

When we aroused this morning, something felt wrong. The trees were still, the wind had died down. No birds sang in the trees, greeting the morning. There were no clouds in the air, not even the water in the stream three miles away moved.

Akamaru was deeply affected by this, and Shino said that his bugs were also feeling strange.

He came when we reached the stream. He was already there, standing, waiting for his prey on the water. He greeted us with a smile, and immediately sent two water clones he had created within a second and imprisoned Kiba and Shino in seperate water prisons. And in the next two seconds, he had me pinned to the ground, smirking. He grabbed a kunai and held it to my throat.

"Good morning, Kokami," he said.

"It's Emio," I growled, struggling to get free.

He raised his kunai, raising an eyebrow, "Not for long." And he brought the weapon fast down toward my heart.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Yay. Full blown fight next one.  
Who is this stranger, and why, if she knew he was coming, is Emio afraid of him? Its not Sasuke.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Emio is my character. Thanks much.**


	9. Chapter 9: Kokami Revealed: Part I

**Yay, a new chapter!  
Part of Emio's past is revealed here. You'll see.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

The kunai hit something hard and bounced off. I used the moment he was in shock to kick him off me. I flipped backwards and freed Kiba and Neji. 

"Who's he?" Neji asked.

"Akito, former Sand Ninja. He was the one who ordered Kokami's summonig twelve years ago, and he's still after her," I replied. "I knew he would come, since our last opponents used water and wind techniques."

I activated by Byuaguan Sharingan eyes and Kiba asked what they should do to help out.

"Neji, you should go and get Gaara. Kiba, return to Konoha and come back with the reinforcements. Whatever you do, don't look back. You cannot fight him," I said.

They were about to argue, but thought better and took off in opposite directions. Akito went to stop them, but I stopped him by sending him blades of wind.

"I'm your opponent," I told him.

Akito laughed. "I'm not here for you Emio. I'm here for Kokami."

Water clones fom nowhere restrained me from any movement. Akito grabbed another kunai and grabbed one of my arms, pulling up the sleeve. He stabbed my arm with his weapon and began drawing symbols. He did the same thing on the other arm. Then he stepped back, formed the O-hitsuji seal and the symbols on my arms began to glow. I gritted my teeth and tried to fight off seals. But it was an impossible task, and before I blacked out, I muttered to Kokami, "Don't loose control-"

**_-Long Ago-_**

Kokami, a five-tailed wolf demon with the ability to copy blood-line techniques, stood towering over a recently destroyed city. She looked around and spotted the last living person, whom she approached. The person was no older than twenty-two. She had long black hair and stood tall. Her eyes were silver, but they could not see anything. She was blind.

Kokami went to rip this person to threads but stopped when she put her hand up to the wolf.

"What's a wolf doing here?" She said. "Do you really want to kill me, like you did to this city? A legendary creature like you, doing the dirty work of Humans?"

"How-"

"I can see chakras. Your's is red and in the shape of a giant five-tailed wolf. Mine is blue. There are no other chakras around, as everything else is dead," she replied.

"You blind fool! What the hell can you do?" Kokami spat.

The person looked up, "I only know one thing I can do with my chakra. A summoning technique I learned from an enemy ninja. Here's what I can do."

Kokami disappeared in a puff of white smoke. The girl bit her thumb and slammed her hand on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Kokami, as if she never left, reappeared. She seemed annoyed by what had just happened and was about to seriously rip this person's head off.

"I am your master now. In exchange for your freedom, I want to keep my life and travel with you," she said.

Kokami stopped. The girl grabbed onto one of Kokami's legs and climbed up onto her back. Kokami tried to throw her off, but failed and spat out, "I'm not a horse!"

"I know that. You're a wolf," she replied.

A pause came and Kokami decided to let it go. In just letting this person live, she had freedom. After all these years of hoping to destroy the chains that tied her down, in barely a minute after meeting this complete stranger, she was allowed to do whatever she wanted. "What's your name, fool?" she asked.

Another pause. "Emio."

**_-Present-_**

Red chakra erupted around me. I had lost consciousness and Kokami was taking over my body against her and my will. My nails grew into sharp claws and I grew sharp fangs of a wolf. The red chakra formed five tails and the rest settled. Slowly, I stood up and faced Akito before opening my eyes. My left eye was red, the Sharingan. My right was the Byukugan.

Kokami's voice came out of my mouth now. It was cold, it felt like anything touched by Kokami's breath would freeze. Akito started to laugh again and smirked. Kokami found nothing funny.

"Zankukyokuha!"

Akito, upon hearing the name of the attack, braced himself. The wind picked up and then exploded in all directions. Trees were uprooted, the grass ripped out of the ground. The water behind Akito soared out of its banks. Akito though, cut through wind with wind, using the same attack I had used to stop him from attacking Neji and Kiba. He then countered with "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu."

The water already souring in the air gathered up a waterfall. Kokami's right hand went up to the waterfall, and she muttered, "Suiton: Hahonryu." A blob of water shot out of her palm at the waterfall breaking it into rain as it crashed to the ground. Kokami then used another one of her techniques I can't use.

"Hyoton: Haryu Moko," she said.

Indeed, her breath froze the water, and with the hail and sleet that fell instead of rain, she formed a tiger out of it.The ground where the tiger stood froze immediatly, and soon they were surrounded by ice. Akito had a hard time standing up, but focused his chakra on his feet and stabilized himself. The tiger ran towards him and jumped into the air.

The tiger though, missed.

"What's this? Has Kokami finally lost her power? Haha!" Akito laughed.

"Katon: Goenka"

Three huge fireballs exploded from my mouth and melted the ice into water. But because of the tiger, it froze again, which in the end, resulted in snow from the cold and heat. Kokami had everything planned out. Akito scrurried to get out of the way and was blown back into his frozen waterfall due to the explosion the three giant fireballs had caused.

"Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu."

From the snow, hundreds and wolves formed and lunged out after Akito, who cut them in half with blades of wind. Kokami now laughed. "Stupid fool! Look at you running away and slicing the snow! No matter how hard you try, you won't win! You won't ever get your dirty hands on me, no matter how many times you try!"

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Yay, chapter! Kokami sure isn't letting Akito think and plan his attacks...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Emio is my character, thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10: Kokami Revealed: Part II

**Sorry for the long wait, busy with all this crap stuff going on in me life.  
But I have lots of time off from school this week, so I'll have some more time to think up and type up stuff.  
So, chapter 10!

* * *

**

Kokami lunged foward, toward Akito who furiously cut through endless snow wolves. As she neared, she split into five and they all jumped up into the air, weapons in hand. Without even throwing one, she preformed the shadow clone shuriken to cover up her next attack.

Akito had no trouble dodging such easy clones, even though he new that if he got hit, he would get hurt. He took out his own kunai, ready for the clones and Kokami. But they never came. The clones had vanished and Kokami landed softly behind the recooperating wolves. Around him was a glowing circle of his own chakra. It stretched all the way to her feet, which she had noticed at the last minute.

If she had touched anywhere in or on the circle, it was over.

Akito laughed when he saw the look on Kokami's face. There was no way for her to approach him without being caught with chains and restrained on the spot.

**_-Long Ago-_**

Emio looked around at the rubble of another city. She spotted Kokami's chakra in the distance and began to feel her way there, tripping and falling over rocks and ruins. She noticed that Kokami was not moving, and thought that someone had caught her in some kind of trap she couldn't see. But no matter where she looked, she could not find another person's chakra.

As she approached, a blast of wind tried to keep her away. She pressed on and finally put a hand on Kokami's leg, and that's when she saw them. Blue chains, blue chakra all around gigantic chains that went right through Kokami, wrapping around her. Emio was right in the center, in the middle of the trap set up by someone she knew, the person who had originally summoned Kokami into this world.

"Kokami, tell me where he is! Tell me!" she yelled.

Nothing happened, no sound came. One by one, the chains began exploding. Kokami lasted until the last one destroyed itself, then she could not stand any longer. Blood gushing and running out from too many areas to count, she trembled and fell right on top of Emio, crushing her right arm and leg.

"Kokami!" Emio screamed.

No reply.

"God answer Kokami! Answer before I get angry!" Emio yelled, fighting back the pain. "Come one and say something you stupid foolish gigantic wolf! I'll insult your eyes if you don't!"

Still nothing. Emio was running out of ideas to try and get something out of Kokami. So she said, "I'll use that technique!"

Still nothing. The blood came rushing to Emio's head and she felt her energy vanish.

**_-Present-_**

"Brings back memories doesn't it Kokami!" Akito laughed, chopping the last wolf. "Haha. You finally noticed it, its a shame, I would have killed you a second time!"

Kokami glared at Akito and growled, "You haven't even touched me yet. Don't confuse your grandfather and yourself! Stupid fool!"

"Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki" Kokami said, bringing her hands together. The snow and ice from the defeated tiger and wolves shot to the air and formed pretty little swallows. The flew around everywhere, hundreds of them. Akito raised an eyebrow, curious to what he just saw, a new ninjutsu from Kokami that he had never seen before.

The birds flew at him, slicing through the very air. Blue chains erupted from the ground, shattering anything that came into contact with it. The swallows that managed to come close to him where cut down by a kunai, or so he tried to do. The birds froze the kunai in ice as their vanished. The ice hurt, burned him as if it was really fire. As Akito occupied himself with the birds, Kokami retreated to a safer location.

Kokami, after thinking things through while watching Akito get cut by birds that the chains missed and he could not but, came to a decision. This person had done his research, and knew everything about her, after all, their family was in charge of summoning and ordering her around, like the slave she used to be before I came along. The only way for her to be completely free was to end their bloodline, and to get rid of Akito. That was obvious.

"God damn it Emio, you freaking fool! The moment I need you your not even here," Kokami mumbled. "How can I preform out little move without you, fool!"

**_-Long Ago-_**

The next time Emio opened her sightless silver eyes, she found herself in a bed in a hospital, looking at a mirror on the wall. She could see her black hair flowing around and her silver eyes that glared out at the mirror. She saw her bed, the nice warm and comfortable bed she never had.

Wait. Emio jolted upwards, throwing off the covers and jumping out of bed. She ran to the mirror and stared deep at her face. She could see. She looked down at her hand, seeing five fingers. She could see!

No, not just that, something else. Something was missing, why was she in a hospital? Where was she, where was Kokami, what happened to her?

_I'm right here you stupid human! You're such an idiot!_ came Kokami's voice in her head.

Emio looked around but could not see Kokami.

_You just had to play the hero and seal me away didn't you? You should have left me!_

Emio took a second to breathe and collect her thoughts. "You mean, I sealed you away? When did I ever do that?"

_I don't know. Don't ask me, I woke up this way. I thought I died. _

"Come on, it can't be that bad. After all, I can see now, somehow," Emio said joyfully.

Kokami grunted. _No duh. Enjoy your sight, cause you won't last long. Sealing me away when I was on the verge of death, it affected your body._

"What do you mean?" she asked.

_You're slowly vanishing from thsi world, and into my world, the place where I went waiting to be summoned. But a human can't live in such conditions, you'll die not even a day there._

Emio looked outside the window at the trees and the green leaves. A smile krept onto her face. "I've always wanted to see where you lived. Just a day there will be enough for me."

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**I hope you liked this chapter. It's pretty cool.  
More "history" on Emio coming up next chapter, as well as the resolution to Kokami vs. Akito.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Emio is all mine, arigato.**


	11. Chapter 11: Kokami Revealed: Part III

**Sorry for the long wait, I took a little break... err... long, break from work, that meant everything.  
But I'm back now, and I feel better than ever.  
To make up for the long wait, I will post up two chapters today. I don't plan on taking another break from work in a while either!

* * *

**

Kokami never took her eyes off Akito. Even though he could not do anything but avoid the swallows, she knew he would think of something to counterattack. Akito would not let Kokami keep first place. Still, Kokami did not move from her position, waiting.

**_-Not Too Long Ago-_**

Emio stared down at a tombstone admist all the others. The name on this rock was her name. Died shortly after treatment in the hospital. She stared down at it, and Kokami said in her mind, _How does it feel, looking down at you own grave?_

Emio laughed. "It's quite hilarious."

_I told you you wouldn't last, _Kokami replied. _At least you'll survive longer in this world than mine._

"Whatever," she replied. "This time though, we won't go back without a fight."

_What are you mumbling about stupid fool? _Kokami asked.

"The Akitos," Emio replied. "Time to end their generation."

**_-Present Time-_**

Kokami suddenly jumped up and flew back ten feet as another circle appeared where she had sat a moment ago. A big smirk appeared on her face, 'So he finally learned something new. Or at least, learned to use his chakra better,' she thought.

Akito grinned, batting off another pesky swallow. Kokami landed right where he wanted her to. Without any warning, a blue chain shot up from the ground and went right through Kokami's leg. She fought back a gasp of surprise and she looked down at her leg. She tried to move it, but it had restrained it to the ground, where the last circle appeared, glowing brightly from having captured its prey.

Another chain sprouted up from the ground heading straight for Kokami's forehead, but it failed to reach it. Akito, ducking another bird, narrowed his eyes to get a better view. A blast of blue chakra reupted from Kokami's red. Akito tsked.

"It's about time you came back, Emio," Kokami said.

Kokami's red chakra that surrounded my body retreated back inside as I took control over my body again. I looked down at the chain that went through my leg. "Kokami!" I shrieked, "You can't even-"

I noticed all three circles then, and figured out that Akito too, had learned something new in the time he had not spent chasing after us. The swallows fell to the ground as their controller had vanished. Akito now was free to approach me without any concern of birds pecking him to death. I bent down, touching the chain with my hand. The chakra surrounding the chain burnt my hand to the point that it was smoking as it fell apart. The circle vanished.

I turned to face Akito, who reached down for a kunai once more. "I'm quite grateful for you, Akito. Because of you, I've relived my past," I said. "You want to know something interesting, something your family never knew? Everytime you summon us here, we get stronger, Kokami and I together. Don't think that we just did your bidding like slaves all this time. It's quite the opposite."

Two shadows clones of myself appeared on either side of me, as well as two snowy wolves, created by Kokami. A blue current of my chakra picked up on the ground, circling around me, sparking off what almost seemed like electricity.

"It's time to end this Akito. You lost your chance again, and for good this time," I said.

The current wrapped itself around my body, making any attacks to me futile. I smirked as I concentrated a large amount of my chakra in my right hand, creating the Raikiri. On the other hand, Kokami's red chakra formed the Rasengan. Both clones besides me formed Chidori, and the wolves began growling, showing their sharp fangs, itching to attack their enemy.

It happened in a split second. As I gave off a burst of speed, I combined the red Rasengan to my blue Raikiri. The force between them suffocated everything, it was difficult to contain it with just my two hands and chakra control. Akito recieved the attack full blown, sending him spiraling in the air and blasted backwards fast. If it wasn't for the trees behind him, he would have kept on going.

The blast of the Rasengan and Raikiri together wiped out the area around me, as well as the area surrounding Akito. But it was not the end, the wolves sprang up, faster than before, and the clones followed closely behind. The energy blast that came after that sent the water in the stream flying towards the sky. I put my hands up to shield me from the dirt and rocks and trees that flew everywhere, the current dissenigrating everything that got too close to me.

When everything settled down, I walked over to the smoking body of Akito. With the Byukugan, I could see clearly that he was dead.

_That's one scary and deadly attack there. Way to overkill too, with the clones._ Kokami said.

"You're the one that created them, not me," I replied.

_Hmph_ came the sharp reply.

"Whatever Kokami. I'm just happy I didn't have to completely release the seal on you," I said.

_Yeah right, you were dying to let me out. _she said.

"But it's more fun when you aren't fully released," I said. "Makes the battle interesting."

I turned around from Akito's dead body to see Kiba with Kakashi and Shikimaru. I smiled at them, waving my hand. "Sorry guys, you missed out on the action."

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Alright! The battle between Kokami and Akito has finally come to an end.  
Next chapter coming soon, very soon. Today soon.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Emio is my character, so hands off. Arigato.**


	12. Chapter 12: Arrival in Suna

**Right-y-o. Here is the chapter, all nice and fast.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**

Kakashi quickly went to examine the dead body behind me, mostly intrigued by the wounds and how they got there. Kiba was dumbfounded, he had been hoping all along that he could join in the fight when he got back, but I had beat it him and defeated my opponent.

"Emio?" Shikimaru asked.

I snapped out of the little daze I put myself in and asked back, "What?"

"Are you sure you can survive the trip to Suna? Your arms are bleeding like crazy and you probably already lost a lot of blood," he observed.

I stared down at my arm and sighed. He was right. I swept the blood away with my other hand, revealing the symbols that had been carved so nicely into my flesh. They slowly disappeared, healing on their own.

_So much for freedom. I'm still stuck inside a human, _Kokami grumbled inside my head.

After everyone seemed satisfied with what they saw, we left the desert Kokami and I created behind, heading, once more, to Suna.

**_-Two Days Later-_**

Gaara waited for us at the entrance to Suna, along with Neji at his side. Without any words of welcome, he showed us the way to the city and then gave us a quick tour, all the while heading towards the Kazekage's home. He pushed open the door and mentioned for everyone to get inside, shutting it behind him.

Our final destination was the top floor, there, Gaara took his seat behind the desk and waited for someone to say something first. I took out the book and put it on the desk, and, like years ago, got no response to it.

"This is your book is it not?" I asked.

"So it is," Gaara bruffly responded. "How did you get it?"

I slightly raised an eyebrow, but not enough for anyone to see. "You gave it to me, when you were six. You stole it from your father and handed it to me before I left Suna, most likely to never return."

"And?" he asked.

"I don't mean to be rude, but," I said, "I'm Emio. That same exact girl who knows how long ago that you gave the book to. Nothing more to it."

No reply to my outburst, only a vacan stare from his eyes.

"I'd thought I let you know," I said, and exited the room, the others left behind.

On my way back downstairs, I ran into Temari. "Emio!" she exclaimed.

I weakly smiled, "Long time no see Temari," I replied.

"I heard ninjas from Konoha were coming to visit, but I didn't know it was you!" she said. "Who else came?"

"Uh... Neji, Kiba, Kakashi, and Shikimaru," I said. "They're all in Gaara's office."

She nodded her head and replied, "Make yourself comfortable, eh?" and then flew up the stairs to Gaara's office.

I exited the building and walked around the village, going back to the places still in my memories, fresh in my mind from the coma Akito put me in to let Kokami out. As I went along, I noticed a lot of things had changed. Suna was becoming more like Konoha, but still kept its "Sunaness". I followed the paths of my memories and found myself facing the deserted swing, the place where I first met Gaara.

He looked sad and lonely, so I had gathered up the courage to say hi.

I laughed now, when I looked at the swing. I was more afraid of the reaction I would get than Gaara, the "monster" as everyone called him. Kokami had said, you finally say hi to someone, and its another person just like you, and went laughing away, making my head hurt. But it wasn't long before I understood what everyone meant, since Shikaku was inside Gaara.

I remember soon after I learned about that, and I didn't stop from talking to him, everyone started avoiding me as well. You'd hear them whisper, two monsters together. Perfect.

_I can't see why you're so upset, _Kokami said.

I sat down on the swing and stayed there well into the night. Time just flew by while I sat there, staring at the stars above, enjoying finding pictured and drawings in them, then scramble the stars all over again and form new ones.

"Emio."

I righted my head, looking away from the stars to see Gaara standing before me, his white cloak glowing in the dark.

"Why'd you come back here?" he asked, which meant, it was dangerous for you to leave Konoha and travel here. "And don't say it was to give back that book."

I didn't reply, couldn't think of reasons why I did come here anymore. My mind was blank.

"Emio, you fool! There's too many people out there who are after you," he said.

"And you as well, Kazekage-sama," I grumbled back, angry for no reason.

He paused for a moment, before saying, "Maybe so, bu you have more. The Akitos, Sasuke, Itachi, Akastuki probably, and who knows who else."

"If you want me to leave, just say so, I'll get up and go straight back to Konoha," I said.

Another pause. "Afraid you can't go back to Konoha for now anyway. The others are staying here for a while, and Kakashi also told me Sakura would be arriving shortly after she got word of your arrival," he said. "It's safer in Suna than it is out on the road, for anyone."

I got up from the swing as Gaara turned to leave. I followed him part of the way, until I reached a decent looking hotel I would spend the night in. Before I entered, Gaara asked, "Why'd you choose that place out of all the other places in Suna?"

"You think the swing is depressing? You can't, or else you would have gotten rid of it. I find it to be the happiest place, and anyway, its the best place to look at the stars," I said, and went inside the hotel.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Well then, that's the chapter.  
Something good is bound to happen during Emio's stay... Maybe it'll happen next chapter.  
But what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Emio is my character. Thanks much.**


	13. Chapter 13:Broken Chains: Part I

**Right. It's been a long time since I updated this fic...  
Sorry guys. I'll try and be more efficent with updating more.  
School is nearing its end so I'm always busy with something, and hey, saving the world isn't a very easy task!

* * *

**

I was looking out onto the desert early the next morning, as Sakura would be arriving shortly when it happened. Sharp pains in my head, and my vision began to get blurry. I shook my head violently, clearing away the pain and the fuzzyness. I knew it would happen sometime soon, since Akito was defeated. And now there are no more Akitos, so I'm doomed to return to that place. That horrible place where I can't survive.

_Oh please, you make it sound like it's hell,_ Kokami grumbled.

'Well, it is to me, a little bit. I just can't seem to get used to it, you know?' I replied.

Kakashi popped up behind me, startling me. I got up from my sitting position to see eye level with him. "What?" I asked.

"Doesn't being here-" he started.

I knew what he was going to say, so I quickly changed the subject. I looked out in the distance and saw a small shadowy person walking towards here, most likely Sakura. "Look, Sakura's almost here, shouldn't you go get the others and greet her at the entrance?" I asked.

Kakashi nodded his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to bring up the subject again. But he did not leave, instead, Shikimaru, who was hiding in the back left to get the others.

**_-Sometime in the Afternoon-_**

Temari was cooking some rice for all of us at the Kazekage's home. Sakura had arrived and was sitting by the table, getting some rest from her long run here. Neji was talking to Gaara in his office with Kakashi, and Kiba was out walking Akamaru around Suna, getting some fresh air. Shikimaru had said it was too troublesome to do anything at this point in time and retired to his room for some time alone.

"How long are you staying here?" Temari asked to Sakura.

"A week or two, unless I'm needed back in Konoha," she replied. "Well, at least until Emio..."

Temari laughed a little, mixing up some chopped up carrots into the rice. "That might take a while. You read up on Kokami didn't you?"

"I had loads of opportunities during my training sessions. Now that the last Akito is gone, no one knows how long Emio has left. She came here for that reason right? Why else would she come here, that book isn't enough of a reason to risk her life," Sakura said.

Temari stopped sturring the pots and stared out the window, looking at the people of Suna walking around happily with no fear. "Well, we can always summon her back here... But Gaara is trying to find a way to break the chains, and with all the help, maybe he really will succeed," she said, trying to be optimistic.

Sakura smiled, "I hope so."

**_-Somewhere in Suna-_**

_Hey, Emio. Why don't you make yourself useful?_ Kokami asked.

I snorted. "Everyone's worrying about it, and I can't seem to go anywhere near them without seeing those look in their eyes like I'm going to turn into a ghost."

I turned a very familiar corner and arrived at the Suna hospital, and right next to it was a graveyard which was fairly small. I walked over to it, finding the tombstone that seemed like it had been there for ages. I swiped some of the sand off the engravings of the tombstone and read my name on it.

"At least I already have my grave," I joked out loud, then said with all seriousness, "Okay Kokami. Let's get started."

_About time. Though how do we get started, you know less than I do in this matter,_ she replied.

"Hmm... I don't really know," I said, sitting down.

I waved my hands in a circle around my right ankle, and a bright blue chain became visible, most like the ones Akito had used to try to catch Kokami. With him dead, the chains that were always there became visible to those who knew how to make them visible that is. "What do you think? A hammer? Kunai?" I joked again.

I could hear Kokami grumble in my head, making me laugh. "It was a joke man," I said.

"Emio?" someone behind me asked.

I turned around to see Gaara standing there, with many eyes on him from the villagers. The chain vanished and I stood up again. "Gaara?" I asked.

"Before we try and do anything to help, answer me one thing. What's going to happen to Kokami?" he asked.

I was stumped. I had no idea. Kokami had no reply either, making our answer to his question silence. Gaara had expected this and tried another question, "What will happen to you after?"

Once more, silence.

"I know what's going to happen," he replied. "Kokami has a very low chance of actually being free, that means, no longer sealed within you. You have a high chance of loosing all those powers Kokami is able to transfer to you. You might go blind again. So, the real question Emio. Is this option better than returning to Kokami's world?" Gaara asked.

"You left out the positive side effects," I replied.

"Those are a mystery until they actually happen," he said.

I gazed upon the tombstone for a minute before giving him my final answer. "I don't care Gaara. I don't mind loosing my eyesight. If I need to return to being the Emio in the past, as long as Kokami has her freedom, I don't care. I made a promise, and I intend on keeping it," I answered. "Whether I survive or not."

_Hey, don't I have a say in this?_ Kokami argued.

'No, you don't. I'm in charge of this okay?' I replied. 'You should be rejoicing.'

_Right. I rejoice and my host suffers. That's what I've always wanted to happen,_ she sarcastically said.

"Fine. We start now. Sakura is waiting," Gaara said, and walked off.

A moments silence before I said to Kokami, 'Hey. I didn't become an ANBU for nothing. These stupid cursed chains from the Akitos won't hold me down. I've got too much to do in this life.'

And with that said, I followed Gaara's trail back to his home, where everyone immediately began finding a way to destroy the remains of the Akitos.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Hmm... Hopefully everything will turn out for the better.  
We surely can't have Emio turn back into miss blindy now can we? Well, we can.  
Next chapter, the cure, the side effects, and Sasuke.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Emio is my character, along with Kokami!**


	14. Broken Chains: Part II: Reunited

**Chapter 13.**

* * *

I stood out on a porch, looking out at the world, like in the good old days when I had nothing better to do. My mind was hollow, and I felt lighter than usual, as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Gaara was standing by the door, staring out at his village, after all, he is Kazekage, this is Suna, and Kokami is free. 

Three months have passed since Sakura and the others found a way to get rid of the chains that kept Kokami enslaved to the world. And now, well, she was somewhere doing whatever she wants.

**_-Three Months Ago -_**

"What are you doing Emio? What are you saying?" Kokami growled.

"I said what I said. I'm doing what I'm doing. I have no right to chain you down like Akito and make you do what I want you to do," I replied.

"I'm not taking any orders from you Emio, I'm giving you orders," she spat, angry with me.

Just a week before, the chains vanished and Kokami and I were seperated. Luckily for me, I survived, but my life did not stay without a price to pay. Kokami now, she could do whatever she wanted and she was getting ready to leave Suna once and for all. And she asked me to, once again, come along with her, but I denied the invitation.

I shook my head, showing that I was not going to give in that easily, "I still have some things to do Kokami. Or did you forget that Akito isn't the only after you and me? Well, Akito was after you, not me, but anyway-"

"Oh right. You're going to find Itachi and settle your score right? Then you'll find Sasuke and do what?" Kokami grumbled. "Will they even think your worth their time when they see you? Do tell Emio, what will you do when you find them?"

**_- Present -_**

Even now when I think back on it, I knew I made the right choice, even if my life isn't as great as it used to be. If I had gone with Kokami, history would just repeat itself, it would be an endless cycle. I was tired of living forever, getting reborn and dying. If I had gone with Kokami like in the past, something would happen, something was bound to happen again and seal Kokami inside me again.

For one thing was certain now, I will not relive my life for the millionth time.

"The sun is setting," Gaara said quite suddenly.

I looked out at where the sun would be and smiled to myself. "So it is. The warmth is fading."

But Gaara had already gone back inside and sat down at his desk. Temari and Kankuro were now on the porch, taking over Gaara's place. I knew it was Temari and Kankuro now, because of their chakra. Indeed, I was blind, again. I lost everything I had with Kokami, my eyesight, my abilities. All there was left was what I had before. Blindness and my sole summoning technique I had learned long ago from an enemy ninja.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked.

"Just for a walk, don't worry about me Temari, I don't need special treatment. I'm still Emio," I replied. "You can relax and do the things you want to do, okay?"

I left the porch and went downstairs and out onto the streets below. I weaved through the streets until I reached the entrance of the city. Outside, a sandstorm was blowing quite furiously, and the sand blew into my face. A small red haze was coming, I could only just see it a little. But it slowly grew bigger until it stood right above the walls of the village, looking straight down at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked up to it.

Kokami grunted. "What do you think?" she asked.

I crossed my arms and firmly stood my ground. "I already told you I'm not going with you. I'm done okay Kokami?"

Kokami did not reply, and I felt something was wrong for a second. Being blind sure was harder than I remembered, I really wished at that moment in time that I could see what was going on. If something was wrong, I wanted to see it, but just feeling something out of the ordinary wasn't enough.

**_- Kazekage's House -_**

Temari and Kankuro were standing besides their brother, who had a blank open book on his desk.

"It's blank!" Temari exclaimed.

"No, really?" Kankuro joked.

Gaara took the book and looked at it face to face before he closed it and pocketed it. "Where's Emio?" he asked.

"Went out of a walk she said," Temari said.

And with that said, Gaara left.

**_- Entrance to Suna -_**

The ground trembled beneaht my feet a little, and I could see Kokami's chakra waver a little.

"I never thought I would ever apologize," Kokami said. "But you are a fool, like always, so I'll say I'm sorry to the fool and then hopefully the real Emio will understand."

And after that said, her chakra vanished completely. My body was then engulfed in what felt like fire, hot flames trying to devour me. As quick as it came, it was gone, and I was lying on the ground, blacked out just as Gaara arrived. He placed the book on the ground next to me and left again. The wind picked up and blew the book open, and on the blank pages, there were a couple words written on it. My life once more, started over.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna

**The End**

**Oh boy, didn't that suck so bad. I have complete writer's block when I wrote this fanfic...  
In case you didn't understand, Kokami is now sealed again in Emio.  
And when that happened, the book blanked out cause Emio and Kokami are starting all over again.  
It's weird, yup.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Emio and Kokami and Akito are my characters, thanks.**


End file.
